The Casino
by HisCuppaTea
Summary: William ‘Spike’ Tabors, owner of The Montecito Casino and Hotel is in for a surprise when young and savvy Buffy Summers shows up with only one dollar to her name. every ones humanRated M just incase of later content.
1. The Drifter

The Casino

By: Makeeda Gibbs or Shessysbabe

Pairing: B/S

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Joss Whedon and the others do (lucky bastards). But I do like to play with them and make them do wacky things.

Summary: William 'Spike' Tabors, owner of The Montecito Casino and Hotel is in for a surprise when young and savvy Buffy Summers shows up at his casino with only one dollar to her name. (Every ones human)

Chapter 1: The Drifter

"Gunn we need someone new" William 'Spike' Tabors, owner of The Montecito Casino and Hotel told his head of security Charles Gunn. Charles cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"And whys that boss?" he asked.

"Come on Gunn look at the monitors," Spike said pointing to about a dozen monitors in front of his desk.

"Poor Red and Anya can't take it any more; the floor is just too large for two people to cover."

"What about Faith?"

Gunn asked. Spike threw him a disbelieving glance,

"She doesn't count" Spike deadpanned, Gunn just smiled

"Just find me someone Gunn. Someone I can use"

Spike said as he left his office.

Gunn shook his head in the negative and picked up the desk phone and started to make some calls, when his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Gunn"

"Boss?"

"Yeah it's me oh and make sure she's hot."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What does he mean he needs new people what's wrong with us?" Anya asked Willow from the bathroom stall. Willow rolled her eyes at her over reactive-ness and corrected in a calm voice,

"Person"

"What?"

"Gunn said a person, as in singular and you have to admit we could use some help. Ever since the casino floor expanded it has been rather hectic."

Willow explained. Willow herself had been working at the Casino since it opened four years ago and so has Anya so the addition of a new worker having Anya paranoid was understandable.

"What about Faith?" Anya asked coming out of the stall.

"What about her, Anya?"

Willow asked sarcastically as she tucked a lock of curly red hair be hind her ear. Anya continued to stare at her reflection, carefully musing up her now chocolate brown locks which had been dirty blonde the other day.

"Well I guess its ok… but only if we get to meet her first." Anya humphed. Willow rolled her eyes at her friend,

"Come on breaks over"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bye Mom!" Buffy yelled as she walked down the stairs

"Buffy honey is their anything I can do to make you stay." Joyce Summers muttered to her rebelling daughter.

"No mom I have to do this" Buffy said slowly the edge leaving her voice.

"I am sorry but I just have to go" Buffy continued. She walked over and gave her mom a hug.

"Buffy, baby please your only a chil-"

"Please mom I'm twenty one!" She shot back. Buffy then picked up her purse and duffle bag and made her way to the door.

"What about school" her mother stated calmly

She turned to her mother and said,

"It's not going any where. Oh and give Dad and Dawn especially _DAD _my regards"

Buffy finished as she slammed the door shut behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy was down to her last dollar quiet literally, she had spent almost all her money at a casino called MGM and thought she might try her luck at the Montecito.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gunn was in his boss's office going over résumés with Willow.

"I don't know Wills, none of them seem right" They had been looking for a new floor assistant for days and no one screamed I'm perfect for this job.

Willow looked down at Gunn from her position of sitting cross-legged on the desk.

"Yeah I know what you mean- listen to this one."

Willow said as she cleared her throat to continue,

"Hi I think I should have this job because my hair goes with everything… name Harmony Kendal."

Willow finished, giving Gunn a pointed look. Gunn nodded and started staring at the monitors in front of him. Just when he was going to call the search a day he saw some one walk through the Montecito doors, she was perfect.

"Willow, who's that?"

Gunn asked not tearing his eyes from the Casino entrance screen. Willow looked up from a résumé she was reading and to the screen Gunn was staring down. She saw a petite blonde with long hair and a duffle bag.

"Hmm, she looks like a drifter"

"A whater"

"You know a drifter, teenagers who leave home and drift through Los Vegas. I was one, you see-"

"Hold that thought"

Gunn said cutting her off as he left the office, leaving a confused Willow in his wake.

A few moments later Gunn found himself approaching the little blonde at the chip exchange booth.

"Hello miss" Gunn said extending his hand. Buffy spun around to see a tall African American man in an expensive suit with his hand out stretched to her.

"Hello" Buffy replied politely accepting his hand.

"So I assume you are here to gamble"

Gunn said trying to strike up a conversation with the cute blonde.

"Umm yeah hasn't had much luck, I'm down to my last dollar…"

Buffy said trailing of wondering if she had revealed to much to information to the man she already told him she was flat out broke and she didn't even know his name. As if reading her mind he introduced himself.

"Oh I'm sorry; my name is Gunn, Charles Gunn." Gunn said with a genuine smile.

"My drivers silence says Elizabeth Summers, But most people call me Buffy" Buffy said returning the smile.

"Well miss Summers I have a gamble for you. You give me that dollar and I'll give you a job."

Buffy stared at Gunn suspiciously,

"Yeah but where's the gamble in that?" She asked.

Gunn smiled she was going to be a spitfire he could tell right away.

"You see you can give me your last dollar and I give you a job you may like or hate, but mind you it pays good money or you can blow your last dollar on the craps table or you may get lucky on the craps table. You choose" Gunn explained a smug smirk appearing on his lips as he finished.

Buffy blinked what a decision she thought as she reached into her purse and pulled out her last dollar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN- ooooooooooooooooooh a cliffy what do you think she's going to do?

I know I have a story that I have not updated in a while Those Damn Monks but I am going to be putting that story on hiatus and do some major editing.

Please review the more you do the faster I update for you. --- Hehehe it rhymes


	2. Chapter 2

The Casino

By: Makeeda Gibbs or Shessysbabe

Pairing: B/S

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Joss Whedon and the others do (lucky bastards). But I do like to play with them and make them do wacky things.

Summary: William 'Spike' Tabors, owner of The Montecito Casino and Hotel is in for a surprise when young and savvy Buffy Summers shows up at his casino with only one dollar to her name. (Every ones human)

Chapter 2

Buffy was now following Gunn through the lavish halls of the hotel.

"So whom will I be working for? You?" Gunn stopped in front of a door and Buffy followed suit.

"No you'll be working for my boss"

He answered turning to face her. Just then a group of giggling women passed by wearing next to nothing. They all looked the same tall with hair ranging from blonde to dark brown, attractive faces and killer bodies, Show girls Buffy thought and then the proverbial light bulb went on in her head.

"Wait what exactly is this job because if I'm a show girl you can forget about it." Buffy half hissed ad half yelled.

Gunn who was looking for his keys smirked at her reaction to the girls and not knowing her job. Spike would love her, she was such a spitfire someone who would keep him, meaning Spike, on his toes.

"No your not a showgirl you're a floor assistant" Gunn replied still looking for his key.

"A what?" Gunn sighed in relief when he pulled out the key and turned to look at Buffy.

"You'll see, come on lets go see the man who owns this place"

Buffy looked at Gunn as if he were crazy,

"Um Charles we are standing in front of a door that says 'Main Breaker', where exactly are we going".

Buffy said crossing her arms and glaring at him. Gunn just smiled and started to unlock the door showing a small yet comfortable hidden elevator.

Buffy's eyes widened as they both entered.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Um where are we going?" She asked absently still taken back by the elevator.

"This elevator takes us directly to the office."

"Oh"

After a few moments of silence the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They both stepped out side and into a rather large office.

"Ok I'll go get him, sit"

Gunn stated pointing to a plush leather chair facing the large black marble desk. As Buffy sat down, she took a moment to study the office. It was a corner office she could tell by the windows. The room had hues of black red and cream there was also a set of monitors behind her showing her various places of the casino. Buffy sat biting her finger nails nervous as hell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Boss" Gunn called as he caught up with Spike taking a smoke on the terrace.

Spike took a deep drag of his cigarette then extinguished it as he turned to face his head of security.

"Gunn" Spike drawled.

Gunn took a good look at Spike, he looked like he was worrying about something, and he wanted to ask what was the matter but decided not to push the subject.

"I found her" Spike immediately perked up at the news, a small smile quirking on his lips.

"What makes her different from Red and Cosmo" Gunn chuckled to himself after hearing Anya's new nickname.

"Well Anya's openly sexy, Willow's cute and has a natural sexiness that comes out in certain things, but this girl is sexy, cute and looks innocent in every single way but her attitude. Spike she's perfect she is just what you need."

Spike cocked his head to the side thinking about what Gunn just said and asked.

"Where is she?"

"She is in your office" Gunn replied.

"All right I'll go see what is so good about her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy was getting board and decided to take an even better look around, she was sitting in the desk chair. It was black with red stitching and was made of the softest leather she had ever felt, and she had her share of leathers. After she finished marveling at the chair she then started to look at the pictures on the desk the one she picked up was one of a very beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and had deep blue gray eyes.

"Is it really necessary for you to go through my things let alone sit at my desk"

Spike drawled, Buffy let out a squealed she was to embarrass to look at him. She then put the picture she was holding back on the desk. After a moment she finally did look at him. Buffy's jaw literally dropped in her opinion she was staring at the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was leaning casually against the doorframe in a charcoal grey suit and French blue shirt the top 2 buttons unbuttoned showing some of his chest. He had the bluest of eyes that seemed to twinkle with hidden mirth his hair was a natural white blonde and he was chuckling.

Buffy quickly composed her self and shut her gapping mouth, she then snapped.

"Well is it really necessary for you to scare people" Spike's chuckle grew to a healthy laugh, Gunn was so right about her he thought, such a hellion.

"Now miss?" Noticing his British accent for the first time her mind hazed but she quickly shook it off

"Summers, Buffy Summers and you are?" Buffy stated plainly

"William Tabors but everybody calls me Spike." Spike answered evenly. They were interrupted by someone bursting through the doors.

"Spikey Charles tells me you found the help" Anya said walking up to him. Buffy looked at him and mouthed 'help?'

"Don't mind her she's a tad bit blunt" Spike said defending Anya's behavior. Anya smiled brightly then turned to introduce herself.

"Hi my name is Anya Jenkins and we will be working together very soon."

"Uh Anya why don't you get back to work so I could talk to Miss Summers."

"Sure, I'll just be going now" Anya said leaving. Buffy noticing she was still in his chair got up and walked up to him.

"Aren't you a little to young to be owning a casino?" shit she thought she hadn't mint to sound disrespectful. Spike just cocked a scared left eyebrow and asked.

"How old to you think I am pet?"

"Twenty-three"

"Close I'm twenty four"

Spike answered as he went to reclaim his desk picking up the same picture Buffy was looking at and putting it in its right spot

"Oh your wife is very lovely bye the way," Buffy said wanting to sound polite.

Spike looked at her as if she had grown three heads and then threw his head back and laughed.

"What?" Buffy asked wanting to know what as so funny

"My wife? You thought she was my wife?" He said gasping for air.

"Aw luv she's my sister, her names Darla" Spike explained.

"Oh. Well um ok… so Mister Tabors-" But she was cut of by Spike.

"Spike"

"What"

"Call me Spike"

"Ok so Spike what exactly is a floor assistant and what does it take?" Buffy asked wanting to know what she had gotten her self into.

"Well your going to have to be charming, manipulative, witty, sly and smart. You know what Willow and Anya will teach you"

"Ok" Buffy said

"So as my official employee you have to fill out theses forms and here is your room key, just give me a second and I will show you to your room."

"Room?" Buffy questioned

"Oh my immediate staff has the option of living in the hotel. Do you not want to?" Spike asked

"No its perfect!" Buffy gushed

"OK so tonight sleep tomorrow I'll give you the tour," Spike said picking up her duffle and leading her out of the office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN--- Sorry it took s long but I am doing a research paper for English and it needs to be 10 pages long. He's killing us were only soft mores by gods.

Reminder the more you review the aster I will try to update.


	3. Chapter 3

The Casino

By: Makeeda Gibbs or Shessysbabe

Pairing: B/S

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Joss Whedon and the others do (lucky bastards). But I do like to play with them and make them do wacky things.

Summary: William 'Spike' Tabors, owner of The Montecito Casino and Hotel is in for a surprise when young and savvy Buffy Summers shows up at his casino with only one dollar to her name. (Every ones human)

Chapter 3

She really was a spit fire the way he eyes changed color, going from jade to deep emerald, when she was pissed. He loved it! She was perfect for the job she would keep any body inline. Also she would be underestimated, with her small frame nobody would expect her to be so forward, and that was putting it loosely. Spike smiled to himself as he walked down the hall to his employee's quarters. Still smiling as he went to knock on her door. This is going to be fun he thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy was rereading the contracts and forms he had given her. She couldn't even say his name in her head for it would have run shivers down her spine. Just thinking about him drew out more reaction than kissing her last boyfriend. He was beautiful no other words could describe him. He was almost God like, his presence demanded authority, screamed that he was a leader, cool, calm, collective. He was absolute perfection in Buffy's opinion, the way he walked, talked, smirked hell even the way he breathed oh god how dumb am I, I am already falling for him and it hasn't been a day yet. But what caught her was the accent. What girl could resist an accent? And a British one at that. All in all he was sex on legs.

Buffy was giving her self a once over in the mirror cerulean blue Victoria Secret camisole with off white lace. A pair of low-rise light blue seven jeans white strappy sandals and her hair was up in a tight ponytail. Just because she had no money didn't mean she was poor having come from a well off family mainly on her father's side. She was applying her lip-gloss when a knock sounded at the door.

She opened the door to see him there. He was wearing black sweat pants with a tight black muscle shirt accentuating the accentuated.

"Good morning, are you ready?"

Spike asked with a pleasant smile on his face. Buffy nodded noticing his hair wasn't slicked back but was brushed back curling at the back of his neck. His transformation from business attire to casual made her mouth water.

"Yeah"

"Ok let's go"

He murmured turning around and walking out into the hall letting Buffy follow him.

And one single thought went through her mind, 'oh fuck and he had an ass you could bounce coins off of.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's blonde"

Anya said to willow as they walked over to the craps table.

"What?"

Willow asked her mind elsewhere. She was focusing on how she could make this man walk. For the past 45 minutes he was they're winning every hand. He had accumulated a total of 1.2 million dollars. Willow's job was to try to get him to leave before he would cost the casino more money.

"Are you even listening?"

Anya whined. Willow rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend and hissed quietly,

"No not really"

Willow said, watching the man intently to see if he were cheating.

"Willow"

Anya whined again, annoyed that Willow was not paying attention to her.

"What!"

Willow said agitation clearly shown in her voice.

"Listen Anya we can talk after we do our jobs. As you can see mister Get Rich Quick over there," Willow said pointing to craps table 12, "has been wining every hand since nine a.m. and now its almost ten I think something's going on." Willow finished signaling a security guard.

"Make sure he doesn't leave this table"

Willow whispered in his ear, she then turned and spoke into the hidden walkie-talkie.

"Gunn we have a code 10 on C12"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So over here we have the bar"

Spike explained walking her to the bar called Caritas.

"It's run by our very own Lorne Mitchells"

"What are you saying about me cupcake"

"Hello, Buffy this is-"

But spike was cut off by Lorne extending a perfectly manicured hand to Buffy and introducing himself.

"Lorne and I am flamboyantly gay, and whets your name sunshine?"

Buffy smiled and looked at Spike laughing lightly she took his hand and introduced her self.

"Well isn't she just grand."

Lorne said to Spike as Buffy decided to look around the almost empty bar seeing as how it was morning.

"Yeah she's something all right. Gonna give me a run for my money, she is"

Spike said to Lorne while gazing at Buffy who was smiling with a patron.

"Well honey it does look like you have your work cut out for you. Listen I have to go, see you tonight sweet cheeks"

Lorne said while walking to the elevator. Spike nodded his head and turned to see Buffy looking at him.

"So when do I meet the rest of the staff?"

"Soon luv, soon" Spike answered.

"So that woman last night you know the blatant one um-"

"You mean Cosmo"

"What?"

"Oh her name is Anya, Cosmo is just her nickname"

"Oh" Buffy said still not understanding, "why is um …her nickname Cosmo?"

She was absolutely adorable he found it cute how she could talk back to her would be boss but blush at the simple question.

" Well pet Anya seems to have sex on the brain a lot so naturally I gave her the nickname of a women's magazine that centers around sex."

Buffy smiled and shook her head,

"So do you have nicknames for everybody" Buffy asked coyly kind of hoping he had one for her. Spike smirked

"No, not every body. But Willow, the bird I told you about her nicknames red, cause if her red hair. My sister, Cordelia, call her cheerleader. Um Darla's belle, Gunn is muscle and that's about it"

"Oh" Buffy said a little disappointed

"No worries Goldilocks and here we have the casino floor."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok Willow how long has this guy been here?" Gunn asked approaching Willow who was discretely pretending to play a hand at the black jack table.

"A little less than an hour" She replied

"Has he lost any hands?"

"No"

"Shit'' Gunn exclaimed then he pulled out his walkie-talkie and paged Tucker

"Pull up video record for the last hour on craps 12."

Gunn stared at Willow for a few moments she got the message and began to position her self for the other signal.

" Charles man that's not our dice"

Gunn and Willow both heard tucker say, Willow looked at Gunn and he merely nodded. Willow then turned and made another signal. In lees than a minute the game was interrupted and a guard took the dice another guard then took the guy to a holding room, oddly enough the guy did not give much of a protest.

"What the bloody hell is going on"

Spike stated calmly as he and Buffy made their way to the hectic lot.

Gunn then explained to Spike what had happened in the last twenty minutes.

"Alright I'm gonna have a little chat with our thief. Um Buffy this is Willow and you have already met Gunn and Anya becomes acquainted. I'll see you later luv" And with that he was gone.

"So you're the blonde" Willow said tactlessly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spike was furious, _he_ was here, his own blood tried to steal money from him. He let out a sigh, he had not seen his older brother in 2 years and when he did see him it was when he was in England to make an appearance at the court and he only did that out of respect of his fathers memory. Shit! He really could not deal with this right now. He then took another breath to compose him self and walked into the holding room. And in a deadly calm voice he spoke.

"Hello Liam"

------Boohoo lalalalalal cliffy- sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks but I'm like failing honors French 3 and I'm taking an English class for juniors and I'm a sophomore lord help me.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me a while to write plus I can't type.

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

The Casino

By: Makeeda Gibbs or Shessysbabe

Pairing: B/S

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Joss Whedon and the others do (lucky bastards). But I do like to play with them and make them do wacky things.

Summary: William 'Spike' Tabors, owner of The Montecito Casino and Hotel is in for a surprise when young and savvy Buffy Summers shows up at his casino with only one dollar to her name. (Every ones human)

0000000000000000000000FLASHBACK0000000000000000000000000

" Darla" A five year old William called as he ran to his sister's study, he stopped in front of her door because it was close and because he new better.

Darla was seated at her desk reading a Latin text when she heard her youngest brother call for her, and from the sounds of it he was crying. Darla sighed and put the text away; her studies would have to wait she thought. She then got up and went to open her door. The moment her door was open a sobbing William threw himself at his sister and sobbed into her knees. Darla looked down at her little brother she then picked him up and brought him over to her chair.

"Willy what's wrong?"

She asked as he finally started to calm. William was sitting on his sister lap with his face buried in her shoulder. Darla then brought his face to meet hers the first thing she saw shocked her. Her youngest brother had a rather deep gash in his left eyebrow; she wiped his tears away and asked him again. William looked at her sheepishly and started to fumble with something in his hands, Darla, noticed that it was his glasses which were broken.

"Wells Liam saids he would plays with me and he didn't ands I askes whys ands he says ists…. He punched my gwasses bwoked and me and I hurt. Seeeeee" William finished pointing to his left eyebrow.

Darla saw red. How dare Liam, but then again Liam being ten was rather rambunctious, and hated his little brother. Darla was the oldest she had just turned fifteen and she made it her job to protect her youngest brother at all times, but sometimes Liam would let something like… this happen.

"Oh Willy does it hurt much?" He nodded solemnly. Darla sighed again as she began to clean his wound. A few moments later when she was finished she took a look at her brother. William was always described as adorable and was given Liam's nickname angel. Liam was no angel but his middle name was Angelus, which meant Angel in Latin. William looked like an angel their mother would often say. Her little angel, that's why his middle name was Gabriel. Their mother also said that he was her little angel sent from God. If Darla remembered correctly he was not a fussy baby at least not as fussy as Liam was. Oh yes Darla thought she definitely remembered sleeping more when William came. William was a sweet heart, a charmer. With his almost white blonde hair with natural golden highlights. His hair was medium length and curled right on his shoulders. His eyes were similar to hers but changed with his various moods bright blue when happy and grey when sad. Every young lady in the court loved William and often Liam got jealous.

There father was an earl and they were a royal family. Liam looked a lot like there father with his brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he would be a looker when he grew up, Darla admitted. William and Darla looked so much alike; they looked just like their mother who had fair hair not quite as light as William's but a suppler golden blonde like Darla's. Their mother too had blue eyes, but just like William's they changed color with her moods.

Darla knew that his eyebrow would scar. She also new that her mother would be quite cross with Liam when she found out somebody hurt her angel. Thinking of their mother Darla realized that their marriage was in jeopardy of splitting. They fought more often than ever. They thought no one noticed not only did she notice but she also knew William knew something was up, he was less happy. Little did Darla know that her mother was secretly divorcing her father and moving to the states?

00000000000000000000ENDFLASHBACK0000000000000000000000

"Who was that?" Buffy asked as Spike left in hot pursuit of the cheater.

Both willow and Anya shrugged their shoulders, Buff then glanced at Gunn who was looking uneasy.

"You know something don't you?" Buffy asked. Gunn looked at his almost coworker and answered.

"That's his brother"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello little brother" Liam stated calmly. Spike clenched his jaw it was just like his older brother to be so narcissistic.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike asked in a dead calm.

"What? I can't visit my little brother whom I love so much" Liam said smirking.

"Please, save the bloody bull crap. You never loved me." Spike spat vehemently.

"Believe what you want to little brother but I loved you very much, even if I did not show it." Spike just looked at his older brother.

"Listen you dolt, stealing from a casino is a serious offence. But since you are family," On family Spike eyed his brother up and down "I will not press charges. However I will be taking the money you stole and asking you to kindly leave and not come back…ever."

Liam nodded in agreement he then said,

"Listen William, you are needed in England."

"What the court needs you to make an appearance and Darla, well she's pregnant."

William nodded in understanding he knew his sister wanted to have a baby but had no husband or boyfriend. She proclaimed her self to be to busy to have either. William smiled to himself, busy all right but she is not too busy to take care of a child.

"Ok so when?"

"In about four months there's a ball in favor of prince Charles fiancé."

"I'll be there"

"Thank you Will"

"I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it out of respect for my father. I don't care if you are a shitty earl or not"

Liam sighed he guessed he did deserve the hostility that was being thrown at him from his younger sibling, growing up he did treat him like shit.

"Alright Will I'll expect to hear from you."

Will nodded in agreement.

"I'll send some one to show you out" Spike said as he left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Um Spike may I come in?" Spike picked his head up from his desk to see Buffy standing in the doorway. He noticed she had a genuine look of concern on her face. Spike nodded and rested his head back on the desk. Buffy came in and sat down on a chair in front of his desk. After a few moments of silence he began to speak his voice muffled by the desk.

"I haven't seen him in about 2 years you know. He's my older brother and also my least favorite out of all my siblings. I love both my sisters to death really-" he was cut off by Buffy's sudden question.

"Two sisters?"

"Oh yeah there's Darla and Cordelia. You already know that Darla's the eldest, but Cordy is my baby sis."

"Oh"

"Yeah my family was pretty weird. I guess it's because were royal. My dad was an earl and as tradition goes the title is passed on to the next eldest son or if not male in the family. So that means my ass of a brother is earl. But you know what the funny thing is, when my father passed away he gave my brother the title but me he fortune. That's why I have this casino I wanted to invest the money my father gave me."

Buffy nodded it seemed as though if you let Spike speak he would tell you every thing.

The silence was interrupted by Spike's phone ringing.

"Hello" spike said as he answered the phone

"Cordy where are you?" Spikes face was filled with concern.

"You what? Cordelia Reona Tabors how the- oh bloody hell I'll be there as fast as I can stay out of trouble."

Spike was clenching his jaw and looking for his car keys.

"Um Spike where are you going" Buffy asked timidly. Spike looked over at Buffy and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to bail my sister out," he said calmly.

------------------ooooooooh another cliffy sorry that updates are so slow but I am in school a college prep school to be exact, Wilbraham Monson Academy. Pleeeeeeeeease Review and flames are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Casino

By: Makeeda Gibbs or Shessysbabe

Pairing: B/S

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Joss Whedon and the others do (lucky bastards). But I do like to play with them and make them do wacky things.

Summary: William 'Spike' Tabors, owner of The Montecito Casino and Hotel is in for a surprise when young and savvy Buffy Summers shows up at his casino with only one dollar to her name. (Every ones human)

Chapter 5:

"Just what the hell were you thinking? Driving another's man motorcycle!"

Spike yelled as he swerved in front of a car on the freeway.

"How was I supposed to know it was stole- Spike watch where your going you almost rear ended that dude's car." Cordelia reprimanded.

"Don't you reprimand me; you were the one who was just in the penitentiary. I should have left you there, let the girls at the c-block pass you around, I bet they'll love a freak like you."

Spike said threw clenched teeth as he drove his car; his knuckles were white from gripping the staring wheel to hard.

"Willy you wouldn't have?"

Spike sighed as he pulled of into the exit. He really couldn't stay made at his baby sis, sure, but that did not mean he wasn't angry at what she did or of her actions.

"Cordy I love you, but its hard being your big brother you know?"

Spike finally said after 10 minutes of driving in silence, he then pulled

Up to an IHOP. Spike smiled when he saw the look of excitement in her eyes. Spike knew she loved IHOP, and it was a constant tradition to take her there when things got bad, that and he needed to be in a public place so he wouldn't lose his cool.

After getting seated and ordering Cordelia then remembered what her older brother said in the car.

"Wait what do you mean its hard being my brother?" Cordelia asked crossing her arms. Spike new that look, she was serious and it would be hard trying to avoid her question.

"Cordy all I mean is when you hang around all these guys; I go crazy 'specially when most of them are not good enough for you." Spike answered talking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, I see" was all Cordelia could muster she had not known her past relationships or the men she was always with made her brother feel that way.

"Will, I didn't know"

"Its okay just tries not to associate with them so much."

"Ok, I'll try. So Will, how is everything?"

"Every thing is fine Darla is pregnant and I have to make an appearance in Court in a couple of months oh and the Casino is doing good, just hired someone knew you'll like her."

Spike finished as he thanked the waitress for the food.

"Oh my god!" Cordelia squealed "Darla is pregnant?"

Spike nodded as he chewed on his pancakes drenched in syrup.

"That's… wow, oh my… wow. She's wow."

Cordy gushed forgetting about her food for a moment. But then she remembered something, Darla wasn't seeing anybody as far as she knew so who was the baby's father.

Spike saw the look of deep confusion cross his sisters face and asked,

"What?"

"Um Will whose the Baby's father?" Cordelia asked as she began to eat her own food.

"Dunno" Spike answered truthfully. Between just finding out today that his older sister was expecting and that his younger sister was incarcerated he really did not have much time to call said older sister to find out specifics. That and the arrival of his older brother threw him off some.

"Will is you alright?" Cordy asked noticing that her brother's eyes were turning a stormy blue rather than its usual cerulean color.

"I'm okay" Spike lied. Witch was stupid because Cordelia always knew when he lied.

"No your not" She replied. Spike saw that she was not going to back down any time soon.

"Fine." He sighed

"Liam paid a visit" Spike answered.

Cordelia's eyes went wide. Oh. Ohhhhh. So that's why he was in such a shitty mood not only because of her but because of him too, she thought.

She personally wasn't too fond of her eldest brother. The reason was because he never truly accepted her into the family.

Spike knew Cordelia did not like Liam too, but it was rather amusing because they looked a lot alike with the dark brown hair and the chocolate brown eyes they both looked like their father. But in some ways Cordelia was just like their mum; for one thing Cordy definitely had their mothers smile. The nice big one that would melt or calm anyone, even Liam who was known for his tantrums was calmed by one of their mothers warming smiles.

"What did that prick do?" She hissed

"He showed up to the casino playing and stealing from the casino with a loaded dice." Cordelia opened her mouth in shock.

"That ass hole" she muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the casino Anya was grating on Buffy's nerves.

Buffy glanced at the obviously fake brunette and rolled her eyes.

'God is that all she talks about' Buffy thought. For the past three hours while Willow was explaining her job as a "hostess", all Anya would talk about was sex.

Thankfully she would not be starting work officially till tomorrow so she had the rest of the evening to chill and get away from the walking Cosmopolitan magazine. Buffy snickered to herself she know fully understood Spike's nickname for her.

The moment that Willow finished Buffy headed straight for her room, but took a detour to see if Spike had come back. She soon found herself at Spike's office door and before she knew it she was in that big comfortable leather chair again. After all that time with Anya Buffy found that she could do with a stiff drink. So with that notion in mind she started looking around her boss's desk for some alcohol. She was so rapt up in finding her treasure she did not hear Spike come in.

"Really Miss Summers is it necessary for you to go through my things?"

Spike drawled from his position leaning over the front side of his desk, both hands on either side supporting him.

Buffy turned beet red before quickly recovering her self. She then rose out of his seat and mirrored his actions. She was know leaning over the other side of the desk and was eye to eye, well as much eye to eye you could get in three inch heels, with her boss.

"What can I say, I have always been noisy." She responded cheekily.

'God he is so hot if I leaned in a little bit closer we could be kissing right know. Ah! Buffy, bad thoughts he's your boss.' Buffy thought idly.

'**But he is a very sexy boss.' **Her thoughts were invaded by her conscious that was doing a poor job in leading her to the right thing.

'No! I should not be wanting to kiss my boss, its wrong and I have morals.'

'**Morals be damned, when he is that sexy all morals are out the window. Just one little peck wont hurt he might even enjoy it.' **Her conscious reasoned. Buffy's internal battle with her conscious left her oblivious to the fact that Spike was having the same battle, yet it was against his conscious.

'Fuck she's gorgeous. I wonder if I could lean in and kiss her while making it look like an accident?' Spike asked himself.

' **No! You must absolutely could not' His conscious responded**

'Why?'

'**Because in order for you to pull that off she would have to be blind and numb. And she most certainly is not so don't even try it.'**

'Whatever' Spike responded.

Neither of them realized that there lips were almost touching each other's until Cordelia walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cordelia asked calmly and found it quite amusing when the sprung apart like the were touched by fire.

Spike being the first to recover answered

"No Cordy, you're not interrupting anything, Miss Summers and I were having a little chat and now we are finished."

He answered evenly staring at Buffy. He then turned to face his sister and asked,

"Do you need anything?"

"No just wondering were you went" Cordelia answered.

"Ok um Cords this is Buffy Summers, the new girl I just hired and Buffy, this is my baby sis Cordelia."

Spike said making introductions.

Buffy eyed Cordelia, she looked a lot like the sibling who was here earlier but in some ways she did not she then noticed she had the same smile as the picture of Darla on Spike's desk.

"It is very nice to meet you Buffy" Cordelia said.

Buffy smiled and responded,

"Like wise Cordelia….wait are you Cordy Chase?"

Cordelia smiled and nodded, understanding Buffy's confusion she explained,

"Cordy Chase or CeCe is my modeling name. I do that because if I say my name is Cordelia Tabors, they make me out to be royalty and I would never have to work to achieve what I want they'll just give it to me on a silver platter with a bib on my chest."

Buffy nodded understanding fully what she meant. Staring at Cordelia she saw the modern beauty she beheld. She was dressed simply in men's sweat pants and a tight tank top and she looked gorgeous. Buffy also noted that Darla was a classic beauty and her youngest brother spike was in a class of his own. He was sexy no that wasn't it, he was one word beautiful and his brother wasn't to sore on the eye either.

"Wow that's nice do you like modeling?" Buffy asked. Cordelia was about to answer but was cut off by Spike telling her she should go to her room.

"Come Buffy, walk me to my room" Cordelia said as she grabbed the baffled blonde by the arm and lead her out side the office leaving a not so pleased Spike in their wake.

"God I hate it when he does that" Cordelia exclaimed once they were out of ear shot.

"What?" Buffy said completely confused as to what Cordelia was talking about.

"When he tries to prevent me from talking about my career."

"Huh?" Buffy said as she was pushed in to an elevator?

"He doesn't like that I am a model and tries to get me to stop"

"Oh I see" Buffy said as they got of on her floor.

"So I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow" Cordelia said as she walked back into the elevator.

"Sure" Buffy responded

"Good so tomorrow I'll ask you why you like my brother" With a smile and a quick wave the elevator doors closed leaving Buffy doing the perfect imitation of a fish out of water.

(AN) So sorry I have not updated in the longest and I have no excuse except to say that I am lazy. Please forgive me, I am not the fastest typist so updates will be kind of slow but not this slow ever again I promise. Please read and review


End file.
